1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system which is to be installed on a vehicle and which is equipped with displacement force generators provided for respective wheels of the vehicle so as to force sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle to be displaced toward and away from each other by motor forces generated by electromagnetic motors that are included in the respective displacement force generators.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, there has been rapidly developed a suspension system for a vehicle, which is equipped with displacement force generators, i.e., devices each provided for a corresponding one of wheels of the vehicle and operable to generate, based on a motor force generated by an electromagnetic motor included therein, a force (hereinafter referred to as “displacement force” where appropriate) forcing sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle to be displaced toward or away from each other, in a manner that enables the generated displacement force to be controllable. As such a vehicle suspension system, there have been studied systems as disclosed in JP-2002-218778A, JP-2002-211224A and JP-2006-82751A. It is noted that each of these systems disclosed in the publications of Japanese Unexamined Patent Applications was developed mainly for purpose of effectively suppressing roll of a body of the vehicle.